


The Married Life

by Deadly_Comedy



Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Married Life, Next Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: The lives of the RBUK couples after they've tied the knot.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaleEarwicker46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [Dank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank/gifts).



The sun rose over the vast desert kingdom. Its citizens woke up bright and early to get ready for work. At the center of this kingdom's capital stood a grand palace, it's polished stone walls façade and statues of the country's previous rulers glistening in the light. It was from this building, King Miguel ruled justly and firmly alongside his beloved wife, Queen Felicity. And right now, the royal couple were still in their bedchamber, dreaming away. Felicity slept serenely as her husband laid on his back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Now they were great rulers, sure. But, they were also proud and loving parents. Speaking of which...

Sneakily crawling across the floor, a pink dog with blue patches on his right eye, back and wrists, a unicorn horn on his forehead, a blue right eye and a brown left, approached his parents' bed. Following close behind was a female blue cat with butterfly wings and rainbow blotches. Now, what could these to be doing here? Simple; a game they wanted to play. They are 6, after all.

"Here we are, Maria. The chamber of the forbidden treasure." The puppy said as he and his sister got up.

The 'treasure' he was talking about was his father's teddy bear.

"Now, I need you to get it." He told her.

"Are you sure, Felix?" Maria gulped nervously.

"I believe in you, sis. Besides, you have steadier hands." Felix encouraged.

Taking a deep breath and remembering her brother's words, Maria slowly reached for the stuffed toy, trying her best not to wake her father. Before long, the had a grip on it. She proceeded to slowly pull it from his grasp, when he suddenly woke up and snatched her up by the scruff of her neck.

"Who goes there?!" Miguel playfully growled.

"EEK! Felix! Help me!" The kitten cried.

"Hold on, sis! YAAAH!" The pup roared as he tackled his father

"You will never get the sacred treasure!" Miguel laughed as he stretched his hand out to get the teddy away from them.

Normally, Felicity hated it when her sleep was disturbed, but when she saw her husband and eldest children playfully wrestling, her annoyance faded away instantly and her heart melted. In fact, she decided to join the fun.

"I got you!" Felicity exclaimed, snatching up Felix.

"Oh no!" He cried.

"You two know what comes next." Felicity smirked.

Before they could say anything else, the kids were met with an onslaught of tickles. The kids burst out laughing before quickly admitting defeat.

"That was fun." Felix panted, his tail wagging.

"You can say that again." Miguel chuckled.

Just then, their attention was turned to a crib in the corner of the room. Peeking over the cribs bars, two kittens and two puppies stood, giggling after watching their antics. Felicity then ran up to them.

"Hey, you guys." She cooed at them. "Good morning. How long were you watching?"

All she got in response were a raspberry, giggling, yawning and a kitten intentionally filling his diaper.

"Blargh! Not cool, Spot!" Felix gagged.

Just as Felicity went to change Spot, a butler came knocking.

"Your Majesties, Your Highnesses, I have come to inform you that breakfast is prepared." He announced.

"We'll be right there." Felicity called back. "And done."


	2. Chapter 2

Let's leave those two and their kids for now and go to the neighboring kingdom now, shall we? Over in Kings Nacho's kingdom, Queen Catterly walked into her and her husband's shared office, going over some documents and decrees that she was holding.

"Nacho, I need a second opinion on these forms for-" She began until she looked up and saw what her husband was doing.

There was Nacho doing pull-ups, their children clinging to his legs. She got his attention by clearing her throat and giving him a bemused look.

"Hey, honey." Nacho greeted. "Just taking a little break."

"Dear, what in Mythlandia are you doing?" Catterly asked. "Are you using Thomas and Vincent as leg weights?"

"What? I get a workout, they get playtime." Naho cheerfully explained. "And if you think I'm doing this against their will..."

The Anubis king lowered himself from the bar and back on the floor.

"Again! Again!" Thomas chanted.

"Can we be dumbbells this time?" Vincent requested.

Nacho obliged by the toddlers' request and proceeded to pick them up by their scruffs before raising and lowering them. The kittens cheered and laughed in delight as their mother smiled, chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, once you're done, do you mind filling these out?" Catterly said, placing the papers on his desk.

"Of course, my queen." Nacho replied.

With that, she left. Her next stop was their room to check on their youngest. However, when she looked into the crib, her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped at seeing the crib empty.

"Victoria? Victoria?!" Catterly cried out. "Vicky! VICKY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She ran thought the palace halls, asking any servant and noble she ran into if they had seen the puppy, all of them replying no. Worry mounted by the second and she was worried that her worst fears were coming true.

"Your Majesty?" A guard asked.

Catterly turned around and, much to her relief, the guard had the giggling, bubbly puppy in his arms. Albeit her face was smothered with chocolate

"Where did you find her?" She asked, taking the baby back.

"Yeah, she somehow butt-scooted to the barracks. It was kind of funny and became even more hilarious when we found out she wanted the chocolate bar one of the recruits had." The guard explained, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Well, thank you for returning Victoria." Catterly thanked before waling away and turning her attention to the puppy. "And as for you, don't scare me like that."

Victoria whined in response and gave her the puppy eyes as if she was apologizing. Catterly sighed and smiled exhaustedly.

"I can never stay mad at you." She sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

In a large (literal) tree house, resided a family of owls. The patriarch of this family was currently heading for the door with a guitar slung on his shoulder as he talked on his phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes or so." He said before hanging up. "Athena! Kids! I'm heading out to a recording session with the boys. I'll be back in a few hours."

As soon as he said that, a flock of five owlets rushed down the stairs to wish their father goodbye and good luck. Just then, he realized something.

"Hey, where's-"

He was cut off by a frantic Athena who came rushing down the stairs.

"Hunter! Have you seen Darla anywhere?!" She asked.

"I wondering that myself." Hunter replied before turning to his children. "Have any of you seen Darla?"

"Well, it was Craig's turn to watch her." One of them said, glaring at the aforementioned sibling.

"Give me a break, Chloe! I had to go to the bathroom for like a minute!" Craig rebuked in defense.

Athena was, at this point, on the verge of a heart attack as Hunter did his best to comfort her. Where exactly Darla was, I'll explain. For now, let's head on over to our next family.

* * *

Wags sat on the couch next to his wife as she read a book and he watched his eldest feline son, Tucker play a fierce gaming session with his best friend, Felix. Being 6-year-old he was, a random question popped into his mind.

"Mom, Dad, do you think Carly and Charlie will be big siblings too?" He asked.

"I doubt it. I mean three is already enough, sweetie." Snowball answered.

"Oh." Tucker said, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "I have another question."

"Fire away, sport." Wags said.

"Do people have more than one kid because the first one is ugly?"

"Yep, that's why we had Carly and Charlie in the first place." Wags answered.

"WAGS!" Snowball hissed disapprovingly.

"DANG! You just got roasted by your old man!" Felix guffawed.

"Shut up, Felix!" Tucker growled. "I'm pretty sure that applies to you, too."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Wags said, getting up.

As soon as he opened the door and looked down, his eyes widened to see his three-year-old daughter Carly innocently sitting there as she nibbled on a giggling owlet's wing.

"Hi." The little owl greeted.

"Honey! You need to see this!" Wags called.

A few minutes later...

"Yeah, it happened again, Auntie Athena." Tucker said over the phone. "It was Carly this time."

Meanwhile, Darla sat next to Felix while sipping on a sippy cup. As for Carly, she was to spend timeout in a carrier.


	4. Chapter 4

Now, you'd think Timmy the Evil Kraken would go on to become a some sort of super villain, right? Haha, no. That's what he himself thought would happen and not moving in with that annoying Easter Bunny wannabe rat Rudy, getting a civil union, getting a job as a doctor at a local hospital and adopting a bubbly little goat girl named Rose, but that's where he ended up. Right now, Timmy was on the living room couch, working on his laptop when Rose ran up to him, holding eye masks.

"Papa, you wanna play 'Crooks and Cops'?" She asked excitedly.

"Sorry, kiddo. I got work to do." He replied.

"Oh, come on. PLEASE?" Rose begged.

"Oh no, don't you give me your please face." Her father said.

But, she did it anyways as she gave her best pout and puppy eyes. As soon as he saw that, he immediately caved.

"Alright, you win." Timmy relented as

"Timothy Cuthbert and Rose Gretchen Kraken!" Rudy barked. "I thought I told you two to stop leaving wet towels on the floor."

"Oh no, we're caught!" Rose cried.

"You'll never take us alive, copper!" Timmy laughed as he and Rose ran off somewhere.

Rudy sighed and smiled exhaustedly.

"Why do I love them so much?" He said.

"There's definitely some Stockholm Syndrome involved." Timmy chimed.

"Oh, for sure."

* * *

"Mom! Glacier won't share!" A young yeti whined as she and her younger brother were in a tug of war over a stuffed goat.

"Dad! Jackie hit me!" Glacier cried out, trying to wrestle the toy out of his sister's grip.

Suddenly, the two tykes were suddenly picked up off the floor and were now face-to-face with their parents, King Frostwinkle and Queen Yana. And just so you know, Yana has (mostly) grown out of her ditzy phase and became a little more refined over the years.

"Jackie, what have we told you about hitting your brother?" She sternly asked.

"Don't." Jackie pouted.

"And Glacier, what we said about sharing?" Frostwinkle asked.

"I should." He answered.

"Good, now you two apologize. You wouldn't want us to get the 'get along' shirt, would you?"

The young yetis cringed at the very thought of that as their parents put them back down. They turned to each other, by which point, they were starting to feel guilty for their actions.

"Sorry for hitting you." Jackie apologized.

"Sorry for not sharing." Glacier replied.

"That's the spirit." Frostwinkle said. "Now come on, we having snow tires for breakfast."

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Dale, to answer your question, I SHALL CONQUER YOUR LEWDNESS WITH THE POWER OF WHOLESOME FAMILIES!!


	5. Chapter 5

As the kids played and ran around the playground, their parents watched nearby with content smiles on their faces. Catterly snuggled closer to Nacho, her tail wrapping around his leg as he clutched her paw in his.

"I can't believe it's already been ten years." She mused.

"Neither can I." Nacho replied as the other parents voiced their agreement on the statement.

"It feels like yesterday when I wanted to ruin lives." Timmy said.

"Yet, look at us now." Felicity said. "Settled down, good jobs, kids; what more could we want?"

"It's only occurred to me now that's it's been 20 minutes since a kid has asked any of us anything." Miguel remarked.

As soon as he said that, Rose ran up to them.

"There it is." Miguel said.

"You're all together, right?" She asked.

"You got that right." Rudy answered.

"Because, they're your true loves?"

"Yes, because they're our true loves." Wags answered, pulling Snowball close.

"Really? Is it nice having a true love?" Maria asked, joining in on the questioning

"It's very nice." Frostwinkle answered, his head laying in Yana's lap.

"Why?" She furthered.

"Well, for one, they're always there when you need them." Nacho said.

Just then, Thomas ran up.

"TICKLE WAR!" He declared.

"Yeah!" The other kids cheered in agreement.

As soon as they said that, the wives and Rudy immediately booked it out of there, leaving their spouses at the mercy of their children.

"So much for true love!" Hunter screamed, shaking his fist.

"Looks like someone's gonna get it tonight, coward!" Miguel barked.

Just then, they looked behind them and saw their kids ready to tickle them to no end.

"Oh, fudge." Wags gulped.

It wasn't long before they were swarmed in an onslaught of tickles

**Bonus!**

The next morning at breakfast, Felicity was munching on her tuna omelet while Miguel was finishing slurping down his coffee. Just then, the twins approached them.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Maria asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Felicity responded.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" She asked.

"No, what made you say that?" Her mother asked back.

"Because Maria always screams for dad when she has a nightmare." Felix said. "Is that why you moved Spot, Willow, Carlos and Elena to our room?"

Miguel spat his coffee into his wife's face, but that was the last thing on her mind as they both stared, red-faced, wide-eyed, and jaws dropped. The other parents got similar questions and answers ranged from silence to "No, because she was a bad girl".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a naughty, naughty little boy.  
> BTW, here are the names for all of their kids:  
> Felicity x Miguel:  
> Felix  
> Maria  
> Spot  
> Willow  
> Carlos  
> Elena
> 
> Nacho x Catterly:  
> Vincent  
> Thomas  
> Victoria
> 
> Wags x Snowball:  
> Tucker  
> Carly  
> Charlie
> 
> Athena x Hunter:  
> Chloe  
> Craig  
> Albert  
> Stanley  
> Luna  
> Darla
> 
> Yana x Frostwinkle:  
> Jackie  
> Glacier
> 
> Timmy x Rudy:  
> Rose (adopted)


End file.
